Season 8
The eighth (and final) season of Desperate Housewives is currently in production. It is scheduled to begin its broadcast in the USA on September 25, 2011. On August 7, 2011 it was confirmed that this season will be the final season of the series. Season Summary In the U.S., original episodes of season eight started airing on September 25, 2011, and the original run is expected to end in May 2012. Cast Starring *Teri Hatcher - Susan Delfino (11/11) *Felicity Huffman - Lynette Scavo (11/11) *Marcia Cross - Bree Van de Kamp (11/11) *Eva Longoria - Gabrielle Solis (11/11) *Vanessa Williams - Renee Perry (11/11) *Ricardo Antonio Chavira - Carlos Solis (9/11) *Doug Savant - Tom Scavo (9/11) *Jonathan Cake - Chuck Vance (7/11)* *Charles Mesure - Ben Faulkner (7/11)* ** *Madison De La Garza - Juanita Solis (5/11)*** *with Brenda Strong - Mary Alice Young (11/11) *and James Denton - Mike Delfino (9/11) *''Credited only in the episodes in which they appear.'' **''Credited under "also starring" before "Who Can Say What's True?".'' ***''Not credited in several episodes from which she's absent.'' Also Starring *Kathryn Joosten - Karen McCluskey (3/11)* *Tuc Watkins - Bob Hunter (2/11)* *Kevin Rahm - Lee McDermott (3/11)* *Joshua Logan Moore - Parker Scavo (4/11)* *Darcy Rose Byrnes - Penny Scavo (8/11)* *Mason Vale Cotton - MJ Delfino (3/11)* ** *''Credited only in the episodes in which they appear.'' **''Not credited in "School of Hard Knocks".'' Recurring Guest Stars *Miguel Ferrer - Andre Zeller (5/11) *Andrea Parker - Jane (5/11) *Daniella Baltodano - Celia Solis (4/11) *Tony Plana - Alejandro Perez (2/11) *Christine Clayburg - Anchor Woman (1/11) *Joy Lauren - Danielle Van de Kamp (1/11) *Dakin Matthews - Reverend Sikes (1/11) *Mark Moses - Paul Young (1/11) Overview Carlos' murder of his wife Gabrielle's evil stepfather and the cover-up by the housewives has far-reaching effects, as feelings of guilt begin to overcome everyone in different ways. Gabrielle works to reach out to Carlos while his guilt weighs heavily upon him, and Susan starts to withdraw from her friends and family. As Lynette and Tom are grappling with their disintegrating marriage and impending separation, the former is having trouble making the right choices ever since she participated in the cover-up. And Bree must be especially careful around her new romantic interest, detective Chuck Vance. Meanwhile, a sexy new neighbor, Ben Faulkner, moves to town, and he's Renee's first order of business. Episodes 'Secrets That I Never Want to Know' 'Making the Connection' 'Watch While I Revise the World' 'School of Hard Knocks' 'The Art of Making Art' 'Witch's Lament' 'Always in Control' 'Suspicion Song' 'Putting It Together' 'What's to Discuss, Old Friend?' 'Who Can Say What's True?' 'What's the Good of Being Good?' Production Marc Cherry announced the possibility of there being an 8th of Desperate Housewives. He had stated that if he could get all four lead actresses to renew their contracts for an extra 2 seasons, ABC would allow them two more seasons. However, it was announced on August 7th that the eighth season would be the last, as decided by both Cherry and ABC head Paul Lee. *Lead actresses Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Eva Longoria and Marcia Cross had signed on for a two year deal with earnings of $325,000 - $400,000 for each episode in season 8. *Executive producer Bob Daily is the showrunner for season 8. However, Cherry is still an executive producer, along with Sabrina Wind, Marco Pennette, Matt Berry, David Grossman, George W. Perkins and Jeff Greenstein. The show is still being produced by ABC Studios and Cherry Productions. Sheila Lawrence is a co-executive producer, P. Erik Carlson is a production designer, and other producers include Charles Skouras III, Annie Weisman, consulting producer Dave Flebotte, and supervising producer Stephanie Hagen. Jason Ganzel, Wendy Mericle and Brian Tanen are the executive story editors. *Steve Jablonsky is still the music composer in season 8. Reception See Also *''Let Them Stare'' by Julia Carin, the song used in the promotions for episodes 8x02 to 8x05. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKKKunPLj-Q *''Holy Moses'' by Washington, the song used in the promotion for episode 8x06. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqzjOTp9xXE *''I'm A Bad Girl'' by Marc Lane, the song used in the promotion for episode 8x07. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HL4u_R8hvg *''Liar Liar'' by Rachel Barror, the song used in the promotion for episode 8x08. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDJTprXVlDc *''Unstoppable'' by Kat DeLuna and Lil' Wayne, the song used in the promotion for episodes 8x10 and 8x11. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NW40rfp7aoQ Gallery Gallery of posters released to promote the season. S8-01.jpg S08-02.jpg KissThemGoodbye.jpg S08 Plain.jpg S08 Group o'Ladies.jpg PosterS8.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Spoilers Category:Season 8 Category:Seasons